Green Apple
by Neran
Summary: Una risa estridente, fresca, esa escena estaba tan fresca dentro de su cabeza que... Parecía mentira que ya habían pasado casi veinte años desde aquello y que él aun se sintiera así. Charlie/Tonks Reto Bésame


**_Disclaimer; ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

**Green Apple**

Una risa estridente, fresca, escandalosa como toda ella, se abrió paso en su cabeza. Casi podía imaginarla así, riendo de esa manera alocada y despreocupada. Una risa joven, pura, aun sin ese deje de falsedad que se va adquiriendo con la edad. Y esa escena estaba tan fresca dentro de su cabeza que le parecía mentira...

Parecía mentira que ya habían pasado casi veinte años desde aquello.

Ese parque. Ya no recuerda siquiera porqué se encontraba él allí, rodeado de todos sus numerosos y pequeños hermanos, Bill se encontraba ocupado de que los gemelos no se llenaran la boca de tierra y él... Él estaba desesperado, intentando por todos los medios que Ron dejara de llorar. Los berrinches del niño le taladraban los oídos y él sabía que pronto su madre llegaría, colorada y enfadada, a averiguar qué hacía que el más pequeño de sus hijos diera aquellos alaridos.

Entonces apareció ella con una enorme manzana verde en sus pequeñas manos y se la entregó sonriendo. Él parpadeó perplejo ante el pelo rosa de la niña y aceptó gustoso antes de ofrecerle la manzana a su hermano.

Y en aquel momento ella se rió de su cara de perplejidad cuando el llanto de Ron cesó. Se rió con fuerza, de esa manera tan suya... Se rió de él y ni siquiera recuerda sentirse humillado.

Charlie lanzó al aire la manzana que en esos momentos rodaba aleatoriamente en sus manos y volvió a atraparla. Todo había empezado así, por una manzana. Acarició distraído la suave y lisa superficie, preguntándose por qué era precisamente en ese momento cuando recordaba aquella vez.

Era un recuerdo que creía perdido para siempre, ni siquiera recordaba que lo tuviera, y aun así... Apretó los dientes con fuerza para mitigar esa sensación que se había instalado de pronto en su pecho.

La niña de la sonrisa pequeña y blanca le tomó de la mano y le arrastró con ella por el parque, por poco tiempo, antes de tropezar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Unas diminutas lágrimas se apiñaron en sus ojos negros, consiguiendo que él se sintiera raro, con ganas de volver a escuchar esa risa escandalosa.

Recuerda que le tendió su mano y que ella la tomó con cuidado y después se abrazó a él. Y, ya no es capaz de recordar como llegó a aquello; solo tiene el recuerdo claro en su memoria del momento: los dulces y frescos labios de esa niña sobre los suyos con timidez.

Un pequeño beso, apenas un roce seguido de una carita sonrojada y una mano en el aire que se agita a modo de despedida. Y el brillo de su pelo igual que aquella manzana verde, tan brillante y tan liso.

Charlie se levanta del sillón de la casa de su hermano donde ha permanecido sentado por más tiempo del que esperaba, clavando por fin sus incisivos en la lisa superficie de la manzana y tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Lo cierto es que siempre supo que era ella; Tonks. Siempre supo que ella era aquella niña de su infancia, la de la manzana verde. Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había sabido.

Sintió el jugo de la manzana manchar sus labios y sintió una rabia repentina. No podía echarle la culpa a Voldemort, no, tampoco podía echarle la culpa a Tonks. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Lupin.

Ahí el verdadero culpable de todo era él. Él era quien se había alejado, quien la había dejado sola, quien ahora volvía solo para encontrarse con ese raro sentimiento al ver a Tonks con ese extraño brillo en los ojos, sujetando en sus brazos a un pequeño niño metamorfomago, hijo de un hombre que no era él.

Pero se obligaría a soportarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tarde se había dado cuenta y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto.

Tiró al jardín los restos de manzana, intentando alejar con ellos su frustración y se dispuso a prepararse para partir hacia Hogwarts; la Batalla Final estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y él tenía que estar allí, a su lado, aunque no significara nada para ella.

Tiempo después comprendería, arrodillando ante el cuerpo quieto y pálido de aquella chica que le besó tan inocentemente en ese parque, que ella no era para él por mucho que se empeñara. Él siempre estuvo fuera de su vida.

Tomó al pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos y acarició su cambiante pelo con sus dedos toscos antes de entregárselo a su abuela Andrómeda.

Tal vez realmente no hubiera nadie para él y debía conformarse tan solo con una manzana verde. Tonks era la única persona por la que él hubiera estado dispuesto a darlo todo; y ahora estaba muerta.

Y él debía seguir adelante; aunque ella no pudiera darle más manzanas.

Fin

* * *

_**Comentarios**: Hola! Bueno, esta es una mini historietilla que se me ocurrió escribir para el Reto 'Bésame' del Foro Weird Sisters de Harry Potter! Se que es corto y triste, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado (yo lo encuentro un poco flojo, la verdad, no estoy muy inspirada ultimamente) pero sois vosotros los que judgáis! asi que... decidme que os ha parecido!_

_Un beso._

_Neran_


End file.
